Feelings
by Kamila-chan
Summary: Mira and Lucy think that Evergreen likes Elfman! What happens when she gets set up in a mission and admits her feelings? More of a friendship shot than romance. LucyxEvergreen and a little bit of Elfgreen.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings

_Italics: Flashbacks_

**Bold: Mission Flyer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

_"Anyway, he's injured he needs his sleep," said Fried._

_'You don't say?' I thought._

_I mean Elfman was just like, laying there. All wrapped up in bandages._

_"How 'bout we let Ever sleep with you?" said the stupid Bickslow._

Seriously, couldn't I just get a break?

And why was I remembering this?

Oh yes, because someone named Mira, was looking at me while whispering something to Lucy.

Lucy then looked over to me, and said, "Evergreen? Could you come here for a sec?"

"Oooooh," said Bickslow, "I wonder if the Cosplay Queen is gonna ask you your thoughts on a certain take-over Mage."

"Take-over, Take-over!" said his stupid dolls. Hey, if Bickslow is stupid, so are his dolls!

I walked over to where Lucy and Mira were, making sure I looked like the queen I am. I was glaring, at no one in particular, because of Bickslow comment.

Yes, it had been a week since Elfman and Lissana went on that mission, and they haven't come back.

"Say, Evergreen, don't you miss Elfman?" asked the Celestial Mage.

"Huh? If you don't have something important to say, Lucy, then I'm leaving."

"Wait! Evergreen!" said Mira, "I have word on the mission you wanted to go to."

Damn, she got me there. I slowly turned to face her, and said, "So can I go now? Or do they have extra requirements?"

Mira smiled evilly, "they have extra requirements, but as an extra reward you'll get a silver Celestial Key."

"Why would I need that?" I asked, then I turned to see Lucy, who was talking to Natsu about going on a mission. For some unknown reason I was fond of the young blonde Mage, so I decide to give her the key.

"I'll take it, what's the extra requirement?" I asked Mira.

"Read it yourself!" Said the eldest take-over Mage.

**Mission**

** Find a bracelet. **

** Go to Fairy Hills, and report to Laki.**

** Requirements: Be a female, write the name of the person you like in a paper and give it to Laki.**

** Reward: 30,000 jewels and 1 silver key.**

* * *

I sighed. I was now standing in front if Fairy Hills. Damn Mira. She had set me up. Well, whatever, not like what I wrote in the paper I gave to Laki was real. But of course I needed revenge, so when I was done, I could laugh at Mira's face when she read the paper.

* * *

I finished the job and headed towards Lucy's apartment. I knew where it was because Bickslow was a perv and liked to stalk the girl. I knocked on her door, lightly and she opened the door.

"Oh so have you guys finally learned how to use a doo- Hi Evergreen!" She said cheerfully. I smiled, "I got something for you!"

The Celestial Mage then moved from the door and invited me to come in.

"Nice place you got here," I told her, then I reached into my pocket and handed her the key, "Here you go."

"Uh, oh it's Caelum! I don't have this one! Thanks Ever!" and she launched herself at me!

"Oi, calm down. I got in my last job, and since you're the only celestial Mage I know... So yeah," I told her, my tone softening.

"Ever, you know, it's okay to like someone that is so manly..." she said smiling at me.

"Lucy, I cannot risk ruining my image by being with someone who will brawl just about anyone that doesn't agree that a man is a man."

"Hahaha true, but the people who love you will love you, no matter who you go out with," she said.

* * *

I got to the guild ready to face Mira's wrath. To my surprise Elfman and Lissana had come back. They were lively telling how they defeated a group of ogres.

"It was all Elf-nii-chan," said the youngest take-over Mage. Elfman blushed and said, "A man is a man!"

Mira smiled at her siblings, and I couldn't help but wonder how she will react to the paper with the name of the person I liked.

"Mirajane, can I have a smoothie please?" I asked the barmaid.

As I turned in my stool, I looked at Elfman, and I knew for know my feelings will stay were they are.

In my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Omg guiseeeee! Haha, well this is more like an EvergreenxLucy, but I suppose you can see the hint Of Elfgreen here, ne?**

**Also keep your eye out for my StiCy fic!(:**

**And read my other one-shots!:D**

**Love y'all**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

It isn't _

All of you who read this I ask you to pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and vote on the poll!

It will be open until next week and I would like all you guy's opinions so I can now what my next move will be.

Kay? Love ya'll who are actually following me and my stories!


End file.
